With the development of mobile smart terminals and the game industry, a large number of mobile games with different themes have emerged to meet needs of users. In some games, an interaction between a game character and an item or prop in a game scene is often completed by a temporary pop-up button. At least one finger of a player needs to move for a long distance to complete following operations such as prop picking operation, non-player character (NPC) dialoguing operation, and doors and windows switching through executing a click operation.